This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of the proposed research are to identify, map, and study the genes that regulate the expression of the genes in the starch biosynthesis pathway in bread wheat, Triticum aestivum L. The starch biosynthesis pathway in cereals is the major contributor to human nutrition worldwide. These genes also represent a valuable model system for studying the regulation of orthologous and paralogous genes in polyploid species, and the evolution of the regulatory systems controlling these genes. This project represents the first comprehensive search of the wheat genomes for genes regulating the transcription of the starch biosynthesis genes, and the first assessment of their relative strength and the interaction between these regulatory circuits.